


Who Would Have Guessed It

by orphan_account



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliot is captured by Magician slavers, and taken to another world to be auctioned off. Margo, Penny, and Quentin save the day.





	Who Would Have Guessed It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had while sitting in Starbucks writing my other stuff :D

Ash drifted down from the sky along with a slight drizzle, and a grey haze settled across the horizon. Quentin looked at Margo, pain the only thing they’d both been able to feel since Eliot was taken. Penny was in front of them, stomping his way down the street, furious that he had to be involved in this fucked up situation. Julia had begged. Quentin was more than a little grateful. Margo squeezed his hand and they tried to keep pace with Penny. 

 

Alice had done a spell so they could see where Eliot was, and Margo had broken down. Quentin hadn’t ever seen her like that, not even when the monster had Eliot, she was a fucking pillar. But seeing Eliot on his knees with iron chains around his neck and wrists bound to the floor, they’d both crumpled into themselves. Eliot had told him once that magic was pain, and more than likely going to kill him. It’d be nice if Brakebills also came with a disclaimer about Magician slavers.

 

Eliot had been taken over a month ago, and the slavers had a traveler, so they’d been trying to trace the steps of fucking ghosts. It had taken its toll on all of them. Here they were though. Finally on the same world, and fucking desperate to get Eliot back. 

 

The world was medieval, villages with thatched roofs, and unpaved roads. Dirty peasants, horses pushed passed their ability to work, and the filthy smell of humans had followed them for the past hour. They were headed into the main domicile where a slave auction was about to commence. A castle on the hill, casting a menacing shadow. Penny couldn’t take them into the square because as medieval as this world was, they were prepared for magic, prepared for magicians. Their king had hunted magic users to almost extinction, and then the remaining members he’d enslaved. Now their economy depended on magicians, so they sent slavers to other worlds to collect them.

 

Quentin couldn’t get the site of a broken Eliot out of his mind, and he wished like hell he had badass axes like Margo did so he wasn’t such a liability. Penny had said bringing him to the fight was stupid, because nerds didn’t belong on the frontlines of a war, but Quentin had insisted. He promised he’d stay out of the way.

 

Sneaking into the square wasn’t as difficult as he imagined it was going to be. It was almost like the grey of the world was camouflage for them, because everyone around them was so beaten and broken they couldn’t see beyond their own sorrow. Alice had called this the world of sorrow, and he absolutely felt the power of it in his bones.

 

The square was filthy, the main area muddy and slick from the slight drizzle that never seemed to stop falling. The magicians had been lined up in a row, on their knees in the mud, bound in chains. Quentin could see Eliot, and he was grateful beyond words he wasn’t dead, but rage had settled in his gut and he couldn’t seem to shake it. Rage in a magician never led anywhere good. 

 

Penny, Margo, and Quentin stood at the back of the crowd. They planned to let Eliot be sold, then follow his buyer, and pick Eliot off of him before he was locked up by his owner. What they hadn’t counted on was the magic present in this world, reacting to Quentin and Eliot within seeing distance of one another.

 

By the rules of this world, iron blocked magic. Eliot couldn’t cast, even his telekinesis was bound by the chains locking him down. Quentin kept feeling his magic sparking the longer he looked at Eliot, so he turned to Margo. “Hey, something’s wrong.” He said as quietly as he could.

 

She looked at him quizzically. “What?”

 

Quentin winced at a particularly buzzing spark. “My magic is freaking the fuck out.” 

 

Penny glared. “I said this is exactly why we don’t bring nerds to war.”

 

Margo punched Penny. “Pay attention motherfucker. He’s not freaking out, his magic is. What’s it doing?”

 

Quentin shook his head and tried to get a handle on what was going on. “I think, shit I think it’s trying to break the chains.” He said with trepidation. 

 

Lighting struck in the distance and the rain picked up from a drizzle to a light mist, and Eliot raised his head. His hair was in his eyes greasy clumps obscuring his vision, but it was like he sensed something, and Quentin watched him look out over the crowd. They had an illusion spell from Alice, keeping them hidden, but for some reason Eliot had turned his head just so, and was looking right at him.

 

Margo looked between Eliot and Quentin, and let out a huff of breath. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Quentin shook his head, “I don’t know, but I feel like something is about to break.”

 

From one breath to the next, the unbound slave magicians were in front of the bound magicians. They were moving their hands and in position ready for battle. A man in black leather armor moved menacingly into the area and walked right up to Eliot. Grabbing Eliot’s hair in his fist, he jerked his head back. Quentin couldn’t see because he was directly in front, but he imagined the snarl the man let out was because Eliot spit in his face. 

 

Lightning struck again. 

 

The man threw Eliot into the mud, and the minute control Quentin had on his magic was gone. Magic burst out of him in an electric shock, and Eliot’s chains were shattered.

 

He fell into the mud, convulsing, and Quentin said fuck it to the illusion spell and ran across the auction area, his shoes sticking in the mud, making the trek a filthy wet slog. Margo had tried to grab him, but he’d slipped easily out of her grip. Stumbling into one of the Magicians, he pushed him out of the way, running, needing to get to Eliot.

 

Less than 100 feet away, aand the man in black whirled around and threw up a barrier spell that Quentin slammed into. 

 

Lightning struck.This time Quentin saw the electric fire slam into the earth within the confines of the castle courtyard.

 

Power surged through him, and he was a little afraid of the burn, but at the same time he didn’t give a fuck about any of these people. Eliot was the only thing that mattered. So he pushed his power out again, on purpose this time, he shattered the chains of every magician kneeling in the filth of this world.

 

Eliot shifted until he was crouched, behind the man in black, but cognizant enough to recognize that Quentin was in front of him. He shook his head at him, and Quentin easily understood he was telling him to get the fuck out, but Quentin was a stubborn asshole and wasn’t about to walk away from this now.

 

The man in black moved his hands and fire erupted from his fingers. Quentin felt the heat on the other side of the barrier. Eliot scrambled away from the fire and pushed three slavers back from himself with his telekinesis, but he didn’t see the fourth one behind him, and a physical whip spell struck him along his back. Quentin could feel the agonizing pain of the whip strike on his own back, and he cried out. 

 

Fury like nothing he’d ever felt before turning his vision red; the rage set his magic on fire, and he raised his hands staring furiously at the men between him and Eliot. Closing his eyes he connected himself to this world, and pushed his fingers into a spell he wasn’t even sure was a spell. 

 

Margo had finally reached him and gasped.

 

Ice spikes erupted out of the ground in a path straight to Eliot shattering the barrier asshole had erected. Quentin had never used ice magic like this before in his life, but here on this world it just poured out of him like it was his discipline and not Margo’s. Walking slowly, the magic holding steady, they made their way to Eliot. Margo bent down to pull him up, Quentin and Eliot’s eyes locked and Eliot reached a hand out for him. Their hands clasped and a warm yellow light pulsed around them.

 

“What the actual fuck.” Penny said over the sound of the thunderstorm raging around them.

 

Margo looked at him in confusion. Penny reached out and grabbed her, “They’re ascending.” He gasped. 

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Margo yelled over the thunder and rain.

 

Penny shook his head. “They’re soulmates, like actual soulmates, and this world’s magic is turning them into gods.”

 

Margo gaped. “Shit we need to get them out of here.”

 

Penny’s look said No Shit. He reached out a hand to touch them, but the yellow light pulsed again and threw both him and Margo backwards.

 

The ice had dissolved and all around him the peasants were on their knees, the freed magicians had gotten a power up and subdued the slavers. The only one not on his knees was the man in black. The nightmare of this world. 

 

Quentin and Eliot turned towards him and raised their hands towards him. He exploded into a column of fire, and the light around them fizzled out. They collapsed onto their knees and were both breathing heavily.

 

Margo scrambled up and crawled through the mud to Eliot. “El are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Thanks for coming to get me Bambi.” She wrapped her arms around him and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Penny said forcefully.

 

“I second that.” Quentin said pure exhaustion in every word. Eliot gripped his hand, and Penny sent them all home.

 

“What the actual fuck, Coldwater.” Margo yelled.

 

“Why are you yelling at him Margo.”

 

“He went magical nuclear bomb on that world, like what the hell was that.”

 

Quentin sighed. “I don’t know, the world has like a surplus of magic because it’s been outlawed, and the magic really wanted me to kill that son of a bitch, so I did what it asked me to.”

 

“So an actual world recognized that the two of you are soulmates. You gonna stop being pussies about it now.”

 

Eliot and Quentin just lay there on their backs looking at the ceiling. 

 

“What in the hell is wrong with the two of you?” She all but shouted.

 

“I’m out, you shitheads can deal with this shit without me.” Penny announced right before he disappeared. 

 

Quentin sighed, and looked at Margo. “I love Eliot and he doesn’t want to be in a relationship, so we’re not.”

 

Eliot looked at him betrayed, “That is not what. Quentin you can’t be serious.” 

 

Quentin looked at him, wide eyes full of pain. “I don’t want to fight El, you’ve been in captivity for a month. Let’s just get you clean and in your own clothes, and.”

 

Eliot cut him off, “Fucking you cannot be serious. You think I don’t want you. Are you fucking with me right now?”

 

“But you said, Eliot you said,” Quentin can’t continue.

 

“Goddamnit Q, I told you that we both needed some time because latching onto someone when you’ve had a fucking god monster in your head isn’t a good idea. I never, not once, said I didn’t want you.”

 

Quentin just ignored him, and stood up intending to go to his bedroom and pretend like he wasn’t in actual hell, if only for five minutes. Margo had quietly left the room after Eliot’s declaration. Five steps away from Eliot and he felt fire in his blood. He whirled around. Eliot was on the ground casting a spell.

 

“What are you doing?” Quentin cried out.

 

Eliot looked at him fiercely, “Putting this to fucking rest once and for all. I learned a couple of things from the god power up a few minutes ago, and I’m sharing.”

 

He moved his hands in a complicated wave, and Quentin felt more heat in his blood, but this time it was focused. He was feeling a deep undivided, immaculate, love wrap itself around him. Eliot was glaring at him, but it was with all the love he could possibly push through the spell. “I love you, goddamnit Quentin I love you, and I’d really like it if we both stopped running from it.”

 

Quentin nodded, silently overwhelmed and giddy from feeling just how much Eliot loved him. Eliot walked towards him, and gently placed his hands on Quentin’s face. “Really, this is getting kind of ridiculous.” 

 

Quentin laughed, “Yeah, yeah it is. Let’s get you clean.” He kissed Eliot’s cheek, took his hand, and led him to the bathroom for some much needed pampering. What the fuck even were their lives anymore?

 


End file.
